Becoming Queen
by Lady Suna
Summary: Neo-Princess Serenity(Rini) is finally going to be queen of Earth, this is her reaction to the task that lies before her.


This is a lot shorter than my fanfics usually are but its kind of off an   
impulse after I saw a movie. Tell me what you think. I was going to write   
more but i got side tracked.  
  
Becoming Queen  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity (Rini) POV  
  
I can't describe the way I felt when I found out this news. How could _I_ do   
this, of all things amount to my mother. Their death. . . I can't describe   
the pain, but after a few weeks of hearing my senshi say how they felt when   
their parents died, helped me cope. My mother had had it worse than me, I   
suppose. Neo-Queen Serenity. . . how could that possibly be me? I was never   
graceful like her, was I? I'm not as beautiful as she was. Just thinking   
that she is no longer alive as "was" goes through my mind sparks pain. How   
could I rule _these_ people? The people that thought I had no power. The   
people who jinxed me because I didn't grow for nine hundred years. The   
people that had _laughed_ at my engagement to Helios. How could I be strong,   
like Mama was? These people couldn't believe it when she took the throne,   
how could I manage, my unreachable idol's hardship. And then it hit me, all   
at once. I am Neo-Queen Serenity now.  
  
Nararator's POV  
  
"People of Earth, today I am finally Neo-Queen Serenity. Something that many   
couldn't have believed that they would live to see nor did they believe I   
could do it. I didn't even believe that I could, but it is my duty as my   
parents only heir to take the throne and I will take it with dignity, with   
my head held high. I have been made fun of most of my life for being so   
young. I have experienced what other senshi have and I can rule Earth   
well. No, I'm not my mother, she was a great strong woman, but I am myself   
and I am proud of it. I will never be my mother, though I will be the best   
ruler she taught me how to be. I vow to protect this planet and all the   
people living within it. Neo-Queen Serenity II paused. No one can replace   
my parents, both of them ruled better than any other monarchs in history. I   
do plan to try to fill their footsteps, but I can never be more or less than   
myself and that should be enough. I'm no longer that scrawny child I had   
been for nine hundred years. I'm stronger, more mature, I'm Neo-Queen   
Serenity." The name said everything and with that she ended her speech. Helios had been standing behind   
her and lead her inside the crystal palace.  
  
"That was wonderful Serenity."  
"Thank you. I know how Mamma must have felt," she shuddered, "they're so,   
stern and scary looking, just as if to force my to my knees with their   
eyes."  
"It's just to see if you're meek, they want someone strong."  
"I know."  
Four figures appeared from the shadows. And the queen's expression   
brightened.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, it is finally the time of all of our awakening." Said a   
calm voice.  
"Yes it is Sailor Ceres. I finally have my own senshi, and I am queen, but it   
doesn't seem right, not without her here."   
  
It was about midnight, when Serenity found she couldn't sleep. She walked   
out to the rose garden. A gentle breeze teased her pale pink hair. Indeed   
she was no longer a runt, but a beautiful young looking, old woman. The moon bathed   
her with a pale light that added to her newfound grace. She wouldn't notice.   
She came upon a white rose, she picked it from the bush, Just like Mamma. . .  
The wind whispered something in her ear, that made her smile. You knew all   
along, Mamma. You knew I was strong enough, enough of a Lady. You knew I   
could do this and you let me wait for the right time instead of rushing me.   
I love you Mamma. Serenity smiled as she returned to the palace. Cosmos had   
clearly told the earth/moon child what her mother wanted her to know.  
  
Her mother had always known that her little Rini could become what she had   
always hoped, to be herself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
What did u think? by the way you have to read Secret Past(which is longer   
and much better than this fanfic) Please Review! I want to know what people think.   
By the way, the "Cosmos" thing is that the first Neo-Queen Serenity was  
Sailor Cosmos.  
I hope that helps a little. 


End file.
